Le rendez vous
by Celice Chalphy
Summary: L'un des moments qu'Eirika aimait le plus était l'un de ces soirs de fin d'été. C'était l'un des seuls instants où elle avait du temps libre, mais elle préférait le passer avec son frère, dans le jardin. Bref, une petite histoire sur Ephraim et Eirika.


Les personnages présentés dans cette histoire appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent system.

Le Rendez-vous

C'était un des derniers jours de l'été à Renais. Déjà les températures se faisaient plus douces et le soleil éclatant laissait plus vite place à la lune blême. Le crépuscule était toujours aussi beau et apaisant. Un camaïeu de rouge, orange et rose emplissait le ciel, irradiant les murs clairs du château de Renais et embrasant l'horizon. L'astre solaire écarlate entamait sa descente, par delà les montagnes, n'étant plus visible que de trois quarts. C'était à ce moment précis de la journée que le Grand Jardin Royal revêtait toute sa splendeur. Les parterres de fleurs blanches imitaient le ciel, reflétant ses couleurs chaudes et toute la cour semblait prendre des teintes chaleureuses, confortant cette idée de havre de paix. Un léger vent de l'ouest soufflait agréablement sur ce décor, transportant les senteurs des diverses plantes qui faisaient la fierté de ce jardin à la fois sauvage et aménagé par la main des hommes. C'était lors de soirées comme celles-ci qu'Eirika appréciait tout particulièrement le jardin. En effet, le soir était le seul moment où elle pouvait avoir du temps pour elle, à l'écart du protocole du château ou des ordres de son père qu'elle aimait profondément. Ce temps de répit, elle le passait rarement seule, mais cela lui était égal, puisque cet instant était aussi le seul de la journée où elle pouvait voir son frère jumeau, Ephraim, qu'elle admirait depuis toujours mais qui était rarement près d'elle.

Ces couchers de soleil de fin d'été étaient donc ce que la princesse aimait le plus. Tristement, ils marquaient aussi l'échéance inéluctable des départs… Quand les feuilles auront commencé à tomber, Ephraim devrait repartir en campagne militaire, réglant des litiges politiques, loin de sa sœur. L'automne était ainsi la saison la plus amère au goût d'Eirika.

Elle était sur le grand palier de pierre du château, qui surplombait le jardin. Accoudée sur la balustrade, elle attendait impatiemment que son frère finisse son travail pour venir la rejoindre. Elle dû attendre plus longtemps que d'habitude, commençant à se demander s'il n'avait pas oublié leur rendez-vous. Quand il arriva, elle le lui fit remarquer.

-« Ah, tout de même, j'ai bien failli attendre… » Déclara t-elle, soulagée que ce soit juste un simple retard.

-« Et oui petite sœur, désolé mais j'ai du travail, moi, je ne pouvais pas tout laisser sans avoir terminé sous prétexte que je vais être en retard de quelques minuscules secondes, à ce que tu appelles, notre « rendez-vous »… » Répondit-il moqueusement, sans pour autant penser à mal.

Les Pommettes d'Eirika devinrent cramoisies.

-« A… Arrête ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te forçais à venir d'abord ! » Rétorqua t-elle d'un ton sec, essayant de regagner son aplomb.

Elle pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, les joues toujours aussi colorées. A la vue de la réaction qu'avait provoqué sa remarque, Ephraim rigola. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas pris à la légère et connaissait toutes les astuces pour la mettre mal à l'aise, chose qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-« Haha ! On dirait une petite fille qui fait la moue parce qu'on lui a dit qu'elle était amoureuse et qu'elle s'en défend puérilement en répondant : Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être prévisible, c'est mignon ! »

Il lui passa la main sur la joue, chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire quand ils étaient petits. Eirika écarquilla les yeux, rougissant de plus belle. Elle lui attrapa la main et la retira de sa joue.

-« Mais enfin, arrête, je ne suis plus une enfant ! » S'insurgea t-elle presque en bégayant.

Ephraim sembla assez étonné de sa réaction et la regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire et de descendre les escaliers qui menaient en plein cœur du jardin. Pour sûr, il avait belle allure et Eirika ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer. En descendant les marches, il lui déclara :

-« Et bien soit, tu n'es plus une enfant, je ne suis donc pas obligé de t'accompagner dan le jardin, puisque tu ne m'y force pas et que ce n'est pas un « rendez-vous ». J'y vais donc de mon propre chef, tout seul. »

Un sourire ornait toujours son visage, mais Eirika ne pouvait pas le percevoir puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, s'avançant un peu plus dans le jardin. Eirika le fusilla de deux yeux farouches, hésita quelques secondes, mais décida quand même d'aller le rejoindre. Il marchait lentement, sachant qu'elle le rattraperait sûrement.

-« Tiens, tu ne t'es pas sentie obligée de me suivre au moins ? » Demanda t-il narquoisement.

-« Continues et je retourne vraiment là haut, te laissant tout seul avec ta méchanceté. » Répondit-elle.

Cette fois, il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait plus et décida de ne pas continuer à la charrier.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avançant côte à côte dans le labyrinthe de verdure. Après un moment, Ephraim lui demanda :

-« Je t'ai vexée ? »

-« Non, je commence à être habituée à tes sarcasmes alors ça me passe à des lieux au dessus. » Répondit-elle.

En son for intérieur, Ephraim pensa que si elle y était si indifférente, elle n'aurait pas réagit de cette manière, mais il préféra se taire, ne cherchant pas à la frustrer d'avantage. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le pommier.

-« Oh, tu te souviens, il y a quelques années tu étais trop petite pour les cueillir alors tu me demandais de grimper pour aller t'en chercher une ! Une fois je suis même tombé et tu t'es mise à pleurer en pensant que je m'étais blessé alors que je n'avais rien. On m'avait sermonné et interdit d'y regrimper. Maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour ça. » Lui dit-il.

Eirika s'en rappelait, comment aurait-elle pu oublier qu'à l'époque, ils étaient toujours tous les deux alors que maintenant c'était si rare qu'ils puissent être ensemble ? Bien que jeune, elle fut nostalgique à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle ajouta :

-« Oui, et je m'en étais encore plus voulue d'avoir prévenu la gouvernante parce qu'après elle t'avait crié dessus et on n'avait plus le droit de retourner près du pommier. »

-« Oh, ça ne m'a pas empêché de recommencer mes acrobaties, j'ai même cru que j'allais rester coincé une fois ! Je n'étais pas très doué je crois… » Affirma t-il.

-« Mais si tu étais très doué ! Tu étais mon modèle ! Je voulais tout faire comme toi, mais on me l'interdisait toujours sous prétexte que je suis une fille. Tu m'as même appris à me battre à l'épée alors qu'aux yeux des adultes, c'était quasi-inconcevable qu'une princesse s'initie aux arts du combat. »

Ephraim fut surpris de voir avec quel sérieux Eirika réfuta son affirmation. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le défende ainsi. Il en fut touché.

-« Ca me touche, mais il n'empêche que désormais, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu te débrouilles très bien. L'autre jour, je te regardais t'entrainer, tu as beaucoup progressé. C'est là que je réalise ce que je perds quand je pars en mission : du temps à passer auprès de toi. Tu as grandi en même temps que moi, mais je n'ai pas pu te voir devenir adulte. Pour moi, tu étais encore ma petite sœur chérie… Qu'est ce que je peux être naïf parfois. » Il sembla amer après avoir prononcé ces mots.

-« C'est… C'est faux ! C'est… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… J'aimerais retourner en enfance, rien que pour revivre tous ces bons moments passés ensemble ! Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup. On ne se voit presque plus et quand tu pars loin de moi, j'ai toujours mon cœur qui se serre. Je ne sais jamais quand tu reviens alors j'appréhende ton départ. Tu es courageux, je t'admire beaucoup. Je ne suis pas capable de faire le tiers… Je ne suis pas aussi mature que toi, peut-être pas encore adulte… » Son regard se voila. Cela lui rappela que son frère partirait sous peu, la délaissant encore une fois.

Ephraim la regarda. Il se senti mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses aveux, qui le blessait tout autant qu'elle. S'il l'avait pu, il serait resté auprès de sa sœur, mais son devoir l'obligeait à la quitter. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner, ne respectant pas la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de toujours la protéger. Cette pensée l'attrista d'autant plus qu'il pensa qu'il fallait se faire une raison : Un jour, elle sera mariée et appartiendra à un autre homme. Il demeura immobile, fixant le vide. Eirika le regarda et l'appela :

-« Euh, Ephraim ? »

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

-« Oui ? » Répondit-il sans engouement.

-« Non rien, tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées, je voulais juste briser le silence. »

-« Désolé. Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Le rôle d'un frère est de protéger sa sœur. Malheureusement, avec les circonstances actuelles, je ne peux pas assurer ce rôle. Le rôle d'une sœur par contre, est de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Toi tu peux encore remplir ta tâche. Une fois de plus, tu te débrouilles mieux que moi. Cependant, je suis sûr que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te protégera. Une fois que tu seras mariée, certainement. Mais sache que j'essaierai toujours d'être là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. »

Cette déclaration solennelle glaça le sang d'Eirika. Elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner de lui, chose qu'elle désirait le moins au monde.

-« Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi, comment peux tu prétendre le contraire ? Et qui mieux que toi est à même de me protéger ? Personne ! Alors bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! Surtout quand j'entends ce genre de chose ! J'aurais toujours besoin de toi et je sais très bien que tu seras là si j'ai des ennuis de même que je t'aiderais à surmonter toutes les épreuves si tu me le demandais ! Alors tâche de revenir vivant ! »

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Les mots qu'Ephraim avait prononcés résonnaient comme un adieu dans son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie sans lui et cette vision l'apeurait.

Il remarqua qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes et se maudit de lui avoir parlé de la sorte.

-« Je… Euh… Je ne compte pas me laisser avoir, on n'aura pas ma peau facilement, ni de si tôt d'ailleurs… Euh, ça ne te convient pas ? … Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! »

Voyant que ses mots, qu'il voulait pourtant réconfortants, n'avaient pas l'effet escompté, il décida de la serrer dans ses bras. Eirika qui pleurait silencieusement fut étonné par ce geste mais n'opposa aucune résistance. Cela lui étreignit un peu plus le cœur. Elle se blottit plus fort contre lui, pleurant maintenant à chaudes larmes.

-« Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça… » Murmura t-il, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle sanglotait beaucoup, ne pouvant rien dire intelligiblement.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut calmée, après quoi Ephraim relâcha son étreinte. Il lui essuya la dernière larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. A sa surprise, elle lui attrapa sa main et la garda contre sa joue quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux conservant une expression triste. Le vent souffla sur cette scène, faisant voleter les cheveux et les vêtements d'Eirika. Ephraim pensa qu'elle était belle et innocente. Il avait envie de conserver cette image, mais il savait qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi. Il s'en voulu de constater qu'il était jaloux du fait que sa sœur se marierait avec un autre homme. Un accès de remords et de colère gronda en lui. Il enlaça de nouveau sa sœur avec vigueur. Eirika pouvait sentir que quelque chose le tracassait.

-« … Grand frère… » Murmura t-elle.

-« … S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est injuste… Je ne suis pas digne de l'être, pas avec ce que j'éprouve… »

Elle réfléchit au sens de ces phrases, se demandant quelle était leur signification exacte. Pourtant, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire… Elle le savait depuis longtemps… Peut-être qu'elle non plus ne l'avait pas vraiment considéré comme un frère ?

-« Ne dis pas des choses aussi terribles. Pour moi, tu es plus valeureux que les autres hommes. »

-« Eirika… est-ce que tu crois qu'un frère à le droit de vouloir que sa sœur ne se marie jamais, tout ça par jalousie ? Crois-tu que ce soit normal ? … »

Elle avait bel et bien compris ce qu'il voulait signifier. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire, mais elle était toujours angoissée à l'idée qu'une autre femme puisse prendre sa place dans son cœur.

-« Je… ça m'est égal ! Puisque le temps est aux aveux, et bien soit… J'ai toujours voulu n'appartenir qu'à toi. Si je ne peux pas être avec toi, je rejetterai tous mes prétendants, préférant demeurer seule plutôt que de trahir le sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi… Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre !»

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il se senti rougir. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Sa sœur était la personne qui lui était destinée.

-« Ce n'est pas sage de notre part… » Déclara t-il.

-« Qu'est ce qui est sage aujourd'hui… Tu crois que partir loin de quelqu'un et le tenir à l'écart pour l'oublier est une alternative plus avisée ? Est-ce que se mentir toute sa vie sert à quelque chose ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. C'est à toi de décider. » Répondit-elle en se défaisant de l'étreinte. Elle ne le regardait plus et baissait la tête. Il la fixa pendant un moment.

Il lui souleva doucement le menton et écarta une des mèches qui tombait sur son visage. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Tous deux savaient qu'ils s'embarquaient dans une inévitable déchéance qui les mènerait en enfer. Mais ils affronteraient ensemble les conséquences de leurs actes, défiant les lois de la décence fixées par les hommes. Dans toutes les sociétés, l'inceste était interdite. Seuls quelques nobles se risquaient dans cette voie pour conserver les terres et la lignée. D'autres étaient piégés dans cette fatalité par la force de leur amour.

Eirika lui attrapa les mains, et l'entraina avec elle plus loin dans le jardin. Ils traversèrent les allées de lys, passant devant les belles fontaines pour se rendre vers un endroit plus isolé. Arrivés sur place, elle s'assit par terre et il fit de même. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il l'embrassa. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe et l'entraina doucement avec elle. Il se trouvait désormais à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle… Ils eurent un instant de réflexion. Ils ne pourraient plus repartir en arrière. Ephraim commença à culpabiliser. Eirika vit passer une once d'hésitation dans son regard. Ce n'était pourtant plus le moment.

-« Tu es sûre ? » Lui demanda t-il.

Elle lui répondit en déposant une bise sur sa joue.

Il la lécha dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille. Elle rougit, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, remontant délicatement jusque sous sa jupe. Elle savait que c'était un point de non retour. Elle décida de défaire l'attache de la cape de son frère pour pouvoir lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il en fut étonné, mais pas mécontent…

Leurs corps nus s'entrelaçaient désormais. L'acte irréversible n'avait pas encore était perpétré, Ephraim se demandant s'il en avait réellement le droit. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à quoi que ce soit et se laissa emporter par le désir de la faire sienne.

Ils se quittèrent quand les premiers rayons de lune illuminèrent le majestueux jardin dont les teintes chaleureuses furent ternies par le voile obscur de cette nuit étoilée. Ce fut le dernier moment qu'ils passèrent ensemble avant qu'Ephraim ne soit contraint de partir pour la capitale de Grado, à l'aube de la guerre des pierres sacrées.

Ce moment unique fut immortalisé dans leurs cœurs si étroitement liés. Ils étaient nés ensemble, s'étaient aimés et ils mourraient ensemble, laissant au ciel le choix de les emporter seuls, ou tous les deux. Mais dans un couple d'inséparables, si l'un meurt, l'autre dépérit. La guerre n'aurait pas raison d'eux, mais le temps emporte tout de manière inéluctable. Peut-on vraiment juger ce qui est normal ou ce qui ne l'est pas ? Ils s'étaient plus aimés qu'un couple banal, pouvait-on les blâmer ?


End file.
